


A Risky Valentine

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines Day just for fun. It will be a two-part cause I don't have time to write it all now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Franky flopped onto her bed, hands behind her bed looking as smug as hell. It was obvious she was proud as herself, with a wide smile on her face. She chuckled as she pulled herself up and grabbed a well worn book from her shelf, flicking it open and settling back on the bed, knowing she wouldn’t get far through the story anyway.

Erica rubbed her temples; it had been a long day and she was tired. She tried blinking the sleep away but it didn’t work and she scratched at them a little too hard, making them red. She checked her in tray and frowned; she wasn’t expecting a parcel. She picked it up and untied the ribbon, sighing; if this was from Mark, she would get a restraining order. That man did just not get a hint. But upon unwrapping the package, her lips curled into a smile; no, she thought, definitely not from Mark. She lent back on her chair for a moment before standing up and heading out of her office and down to the block.

Franky wasn’t reading, she was pretending to read. She knew she probably didn’t need to but she still liked to play it cool, even with Erica. So even when she heard those heels clicking down the hallway, she didn’t budge or raise her head. Even when she could see those black, sexy heels from the corner of her eye, she kept her eyes on her book, though she was sure her face was betraying her; she could feel the smile threatening to curl her lips upwards.  
“How did you manage it?” Erica’s voice said.  
Franky looked up, feigned surprise and lay the book open on her chest, letting that smile reign over her face, “I have my ways.”  
Erica’s answer was a quirk of the eyebrow.  
Franky shrugged and stood up, “Don’t you know?” she paused as Erica frowned, “I’m charming. Persuasive too.”  
Erica rolled her eyes at the prisoner’s cockiness, “Oh, I know,” she said quietly, small smile playing on her lips, “Thank you.”  
“You liked it then?” Franky asked, smirk on her face.  
Erica nodded, “Mmhm, very sweet. I like how you scented the pages too.”  
Franky chuckled and moved closer to the governor, nodding, “And the…other part? Did you like that too?”  
Erica blushed and looked away, but Franky put a hand on her cheek and gently pushed it back so the two could look at each other.  
“I’ve never seen someone so cheery in the slot,” Erica mumbled.  
Franky raised her eyebrows and shrugged, “Hey, it means I get to be with you on Valentine’s day. Pretty good trade really.”  
Erica nodded and leant forward, pressing her lips against the prisoner’s gently until she opened her mouth and let the prisoner in as she held her face. The two battled with their lips, teeth and tongue for a few moments when Franky rested her hands on Erica’s hips and finally pulled away, licking her lips.  
“So…are you wearing them?” she whispered.  
Erica blushed and kissed Franky again without answering until she mumbled, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”  
Franky bit her lips, staring at the governor as though if she did it hard enough she could see through her clothes. She chuckled, “Only one way to find out,” she whispered, sparkle in her eye as the governor nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Erica took a step back and pushed Franky back onto the bed. Franky didn’t even notice the hardness of the bed as she lent back on her elbows and watched Erica intensely. Erica had a love and a hate of that stare; it made her feel like the most beautiful and interesting person in the world; and sexy too when she got that look in her eye, but at the same time it made her feel incredibly self-conscious and scared. Scared of the way she felt about a prisoner. But she had admitted to herself a long time ago, Franky was much more than just a prisoner. And so she unbuttoned her blouse and slid it off around her shoulders, letting it land on the ground. She bit her bottom lip nervously as her hands moved to her trousers. She unbuttoned and then unzipped the fly, hesitating momentarily before she pulled them off and stepped out of them.

“I knew red was your colour,” Franky said, as she struggled to swallow with her dry throat. She closed her mouth and tried to run her tongue around her mouth to moisten it.  
Erica blushed as she moved over to the bed and knelt over the prisoner, “Thank you,” she mumbled as Franky lay down flat beneath her.  
“You’re more than welcome,” Franky smiled, reaching a hand up to sweep through the governor’s hair.  
“I have a present for you too,” Erica whispered, “Couldn’t wrap it though.”  
“Oh yeah?” Franky grinned, “Why’s that?”  
“Here, “ Erica leaned down and pressed her lips against the prisoners, prying her mouth open and slipping her tongue into Franky’s mouth, smiling through the kiss at how dry the prisoner’s mouth was but quickly moistened as their tongue’s entangled.   
Franky pulled away breathlessly, “Pretty good present, gov,” she said, sighing and leaning her head back to catch her breath. She had a hand roaming over the governor’s body, slowly, gently.  
“I should go,” Erica whispered reluctantly.  
Franky’s face dropped and her hand moved to Erica’s face, “Right, of course,” she replied in a monotone.  
“You know I don’t want to,” Erica whispered, still hovering above the younger woman, “And you know…I want to,” she changed the topic so quickly, Franky frowned before she understood.  
“I know, Erica,” Franky whispered, “But not in here. Especially in here,” she looked around the cell before returning her gaze to Erica.  
Erica nodded and sat up, unpinning the other woman who sat up and hugged her knee’s to her chest as she watched the governor get dressed then walk back to the bed, kneeling down beside the prisoner.   
She placed a hand on Franky’s face, “I’ll be back as soon as I can,” she said and kissed Franky on the lips, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away.  
Franky smiled, “You really do suit red, you know. You’re beautiful, Erica.”  
Erica smiled, “Happy valentine’s day, Franky.”


End file.
